


【GaloLio】雪中／In the Snow

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [18]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Love Stories, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ Lio加入烈焰救火隊(Burning Rescue) 後的時間線。－——真是有著好信號的一場雪。洋洋灑灑落下的雪花變得比前一刻更密集，悠悠地落在里歐淡色的睫毛上，加洛往前彎下腰，在少年半閉的眼瞼上飛快地啄了一下。里歐閉上眼睛，抿起嘴角笑著說：「嗯，融化了。」
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Galolio - Relationship
Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377
Kudos: 3





	【GaloLio】雪中／In the Snow

「里歐，太大意了！」

加洛的嗓音還沒落下，里歐的身體已經被整個倒懸過來，左腳腳踝被青年的左手緊緊抓住。少年瞇了瞇眼，顯然沒打算妥協，而是一吸氣穩住身體重心，以腰為發力點向上蜷起身體，並在加洛詫異的眼神中抬起右腳往他脖頸的位置橫掃過去。

伴隨著一聲「嗚哇」，青年抬起另一隻手臂擋住他的攻擊，同時不得不鬆開了原先對少年的箝制，里歐的身軀立即朝地面落下，他彎曲起手臂緩衝了撞擊力度，手掌撐住地面後飛快跳起身並衝到加洛面前，用力拉住剛站穩的青年的上臂，並以此為軸心出腿踢向對方的大腿和膝蓋。

然而由於兩人身高、體重和肌肉量的差異，這一輪攻擊明顯沒能將加洛擱倒，在瞄見青年嘴角一絲狡黠的笑時里歐心裡暗暗感到不妙，加洛就在此時用右手臂繞住他的大腿卡緊，然後上半身傾斜過來，直接將他整個身體舉了起來，左手固定住他的肩膀——

「唔……」里歐小聲嘆了口氣，原先緊繃的四肢放鬆下來，「果然還是贏不了你。」

加洛於是也鬆開手上的箝制，兩人方才算得上激烈的打鬥動作算是徹底平息了下來。

他把里歐的身體往上拋幾寸，直接將少年抱在懷裡，完全沒有戰勝者的姿態：「畢竟體格和重量是近身戰的關鍵，我跟瓦里斯做格鬥訓練也幾乎沒贏過。」

「有什麼方法可以克服嗎？」里歐倚在青年的臂膀裡，手捏住下巴想得認真。

「對等條件下很難吧。但實戰才是關鍵，所以利用工具很重要。里歐的話，軍刀或者短棍都是不錯的選擇。」

「這樣啊。」少年若有所思，片刻後從青年身上跳了下來，伸展腰身，將皺得厲害的上衣和褲子撫平，然後從旁邊的衣服架上取下毛巾擦了把臉。

剛才的格鬥訓練運動量並不小，但里歐出汗不多，很快就一臉清爽地重新套好制服上衣，小聲說了句：「我會認真考慮的。」

一向體溫偏高且不怕冷的加洛仍是滿身大汗，艾娜拿著瓶裝水朝他們走來，直接將其中一瓶拋了過來，青年抬手穩穩接住，直接用嘴擰開瓶口，然後將大半瓶水從頭頂淋下，最後幾口灌進嘴裡，才爽快地「哈」了一口氣，甩了甩因淋濕而下沉了幾分的雞冠頭。

「嗚哇……你是什麼野生動物。」艾娜頗嫌棄地搖了搖頭，里歐則只是笑，他將手上的毛巾搭到加洛頭上，不輕不重地搓了幾下：「外面還很冷，可別感冒了。」

「哦！」青年歡快的聲音從毛巾下傳來。

「啊——你們看外面。」坐在巨大的複合電子熒幕前的露琪亞朝休息室外的三人喊道，手指直指著最上方的畫面。

年輕人們順著方向看去，那熒幕上是烈焰救火隊總部的正門外，此時正雪花紛飛，白茫茫的碎片遮蔽了馬路兩旁仍堅強守著綠意的松樹和柏樹，往常繁忙的城市車流明顯緩慢下來，路上幾乎不見行人。

三人驚訝地交換了眼神，邁開腳步朝休息室走去。

加洛看著那熒幕上的大片白色，吹了聲口哨：「早上開車來的時候，地面還很乾燥唉。」

「大概下了一個半小時？雪堆積得真快呢。」里歐望著屏幕有些出神。

「要提醒隊長回總部的時候小心駕駛，今天外勤也要特別注意。」艾娜認真在通訊設備上敲擊起來，瞄見總是閒不住的青年正朝正門走去，她叮囑道：「喂加洛！別只穿著短袖衣服就跑出去，室內外溫差很大的。」

「我又不怕冷，」青年這麼回答著，但還是乖乖套上外套，回頭看了眼站在原地的少年，「倒是里歐——」

「沒問題的，艾娜給我的這件衣服很保暖，」里歐拉了下消防制服外套下的黑色中衣，笑著回答，「我也想看看雪。」

「哦！」青年明顯放下心來，少年很快便跟上他的腳步。

今年的天氣總算恢復了一點往年的「正常」。

去年直到聖誕節前後都是陰雨連綿，一整個冬天沒有降雪。那時候的他還是里歐.弗提亞的法定監護人，而不自由的少年則擯棄諸多雜念認真地準備FDPP的測試。整個冬天裡，里歐大多時候會縮在他們那不寬敞也不狹窄的公寓裡，寒冷和低溫將剛失去普羅米亞的少年的外出頻率壓縮到最低。

加洛看了眼身旁的里歐，青金色頭髮蓬鬆鬆的，薄薄的嘴唇是嘴角上揚，很有精神的樣子。

——看來是沒問題了。

他們拉開了救火隊總部的閘門，與外界的天氣和溫度都隔絕開來的金屬大門「吱嘎」一聲開啟。

大片的冷空氣迎面湧了上來，儘管寒冷，但空氣裡的負離子卻足以讓人精神一振。

兩人大步走出門外，冬季裡本就色彩減量的世界已經被蒙上了大面積的白，連交通燈的顏色轉換也變得模糊。

「哦哦——」加洛興奮地喊了出聲，在車流稀少得近乎空曠的馬路前跳了幾下，又掄動起雙臂，雪花紛紛落在他的頭髮肩膀上，「這下很有冬天的感覺了。」

里歐蹲下身，雙手在地上掃了掃，捧起一小堆雪仔細地看著，沒有回答。

青年看著少年因下蹲動作而裸露在空氣中的後脖頸，雪花也無可避免地落在了那白皙皮膚上。他於是走到里歐身後一屁股坐下，拉起外套環住少年的肩膀，下巴貼在他脖頸上，說：「你真的很認真地在『看雪』啊。」

里歐點點頭，柔軟的頭髮蹭過青年的鼻尖：「還是燃燒者的時候，因為擁有火焰，對寒冷和冰雪有種天然的排斥……不會這麼近距離地接觸。」他的嗓音沉穩，呼吸輕柔得像與他手心裡的雪花融在了一起。

加洛應了聲「嗯」，從後方抓住里歐的雙手放在自己褲子上摁乾水分，然後掏出插在褲袋裡的消防員手套戴到少年纖瘦的手上，沒再說什麼，只是努了努下巴，靠回他的臉側。

「怎麼了，加洛？」里歐回過頭來看他。

「這句話應該我來問吧？總覺得……里歐好像在煩惱著什麼。」

「……也算不上煩惱。」少年眨了眨眼，握了握戴著手套的雙手，「剛才的格鬥訓練，你提到了防身用的武器……我突然想起，燃燒者的孩子們最害怕的就是那些武器，無論是會將他們和家人冰凍起來的槍支，還是會帶來傷害的短刀和警棍……他們覺得只有火焰才能保護自己。」

「……」加洛呼了口氣，二氧化碳在空氣中凝成了白色的霧。

「失去火焰之後我很明白，只靠體力和格鬥技巧並不足夠，還是必須依靠那些會傷害人的武器才能保護自己呢。」里歐說這話的時候語氣平淡，他已經能夠不再因為普羅米亞的離開而感到失落，然而新的身份終究會帶來新的顧慮，避無可避。

加洛將手臂環到少年身前圈住，聲音低沉：「我們必須健康安全地活著，才有資格和能力保護其他人。」

「嗯，我知道。」里歐的聲音比之前更輕柔。

「里歐真的很善良啊，訓練的時候原來想了那麼多。」加洛嘆了口氣，「我想到的就是希望里歐安全。萬一遇到一個人應付不來的危險，能向我和大家求救，或者乾脆逃跑。」

「沒想到你會說這樣的話，」少年的語氣裡帶了些調侃，「加洛才是吧？總是拼盡全力地想拯救其他人的正義英雄。」

「說什麼呢……明明全是我的自私。」加洛小聲嘀咕，他將臉貼在里歐的耳側，心裡想著，不管怎麼樣我都不想再看到你孤立無援、獨自承受痛苦、獨自憤怒和悲傷的模樣了啊。

「認真關愛著我的『自私』嗎？那是我的榮幸。」里歐笑了起來，用戴著手套的手摸了摸身後青年那傲然聳立的頭髮。

「……所以，今後無論遇到什麼危險，就呼叫我，讓我跟你一起面對吧。」青年的聲音比平常更重，溫熱的呼吸貼在他的脖頸旁。

「好。」里歐的聲音裡帶著笑意，他在加洛的懷裡側過身，飛快地在青年表情凝重的臉上親吻了一下，然後身體往後一歪，「碰擦」一下躺進加洛身前的雪地裡，青檸檬金的頭髮和消防隊的橙色制服瞬間成了蒼白雪地上最耀眼的彩色。

加洛愣愣地摸了下臉頰，低頭看少年在他身下笑得明亮的臉，也揚起嘴角笑了：「……要小心雪地裡的石頭和樹枝，會扎到的。」

「我有先觀察過，別擔心。」里歐這麼說著，抬手摘掉青年頭髮上掛著的薄薄冰碴，即便是最厚的那片，也是輕輕一捏就碎裂了。

和要用盡全身力氣和滿胸腔憤怒才能摧毀的連鎖冰凍彈完全不同，來自大自然的冰雪是那樣的溫柔和脆弱。

「……今後，已經不用再擔心被冰雪封住了。」少年熒紫色的眼睛在雪光下閃動著。

「嗯，不會再讓那種事發生了。」加洛伸出手指撥了撥里歐因仰躺而散開的瀏海，並將快融化的雪花從他額頭上掃去。

「……呼呼。」

「像這樣呆在雪中，整個人也跟著冷靜下來，跟以前到冰湖的時候很像。」

「而且雪景很漂亮呢，看上去白茫茫的，卻不是空無一物。」

「等大雪融化之後就是春天，新一期的城區重建工作又能回到正軌了。」

「嗯，花草也會再次繁茂生長。」

「降雪量保持的話，明年的農作物也會有好收成。」加洛想起了坎羅和梅斯他們積極為原燃燒者組建的那個農業協會，在那裡工作的人們應該會很高興吧。

——真是有著好信號的一場雪。

洋洋灑灑落下的雪花變得比前一刻更密集，悠悠地落在里歐淡色的睫毛上，加洛往前彎下腰，在少年半閉的眼瞼上飛快地啄了一下。

里歐閉上眼睛，抿起嘴角笑著說：「嗯，融化了。」

——

鏟雪車「轟隆隆」響著從總部正門駛出來時，兩人才從雪地裡坐起身。雷米從駕駛座的窗口探出腦袋：「雪下得更猛了，你們兩個傢伙小心感冒啊。」

「哦！」

「副隊長現在就開始鏟雪嗎？要不要換我來？」

「你們就乖乖回休息室吧，瓦里斯剛準備好熱飲。」雷米推了推眼鏡，雙手放上儀盤，「第三大隊裡沒有人能超越我的鏟雪技術。」

露琪亞的聲音從車裡的通訊系統裡傳了出來：「看這場雪的陣勢，接下來又會出現不少電器事故了。」

「今年聖誕節大概也沒有輪休了。」瓦里斯的語氣坦然。

「沒辦法，節假日就是我們最忙的時候啊。」艾娜接過他的話，突然話鋒一轉，「對了——那兩個在外面雪地裡玩了半天的傢伙，快進來喝熱可可吧。」

加洛和里歐飛快地交換了視線，笑了起來。

青年朝身後仍坐著的少年說了句「手給我」，接著將他伸來的手臂提擰過來，一個施力把少年準確無誤地拋到自己背脊上，然後「騰」地一下從雪地裡跳起身，得意地喊道：「里歐.迪.加隆——合體完成！」

少年愣了一瞬，「噗哧」一聲笑了出來：「真是讓人懷念的名稱。」只有加洛.提莫斯會那樣理直氣壯地為兩人合作駕駛的龐大機器胡亂命名，思路簡單得那樣直白，卻直白得無比認真。

里歐安心地伏在青年厚實的背脊上，雙手繞過他的肩膀和脖頸，對方身體的熱度和他緊緊相連。

「加洛整個人都很溫暖呢。」

「當然，我的消防魂可是24小時不間斷地燃燒著。」

「呼呼，什麼嘛。」

加洛將里歐的身體往上托了幾分，語氣篤定：「反正有我在，再冷的冬天也不用擔心。」

里歐笑了起來，鼻尖和嘴唇貼在青年的脖頸上：「我並不擔心哦。」

青年的腳步穩健，少年的重量對他來說是字面意義上的「輕而易舉」，但兩人份的體重仍在堆起一些高度的雪地裡留下了清晰可見的腳印。

冰涼的空氣通過鼻腔沁進身體裡，眼前是他們頻繁往返的烈焰救火隊總部，連那顏色搶眼的紅色塗漆大門也停滯在這瀟灑的白色雪花裡，彷彿整個世界都蒙上了一層安靜。

他和他就在這同一片天空下，呼吸著相同的空氣，感受著相同的溫度，臉上是溫暖笑意，冰雪中也共同前行。

－Fin－

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 電影片尾曲《氷に閉じ込めて》裡描寫了冰雪和戀人間的苦苦思念，電影裡的燃燒者和冰雪又有著特殊的關係，所以想試著寫一寫在世界大炎上結束後，因為加洛而和冰雪重新塑造聯繫的里歐。
> 
> 2\. 以及……我真的很喜歡寫這兩人之間不帶情慾的親吻（笑）
> 
> 3\. 關聯篇目：
> 
> [【GaloLio】＜Stay With Me＞系列 ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377)  
>   
> 


End file.
